Kevin Shinick
|imdb = Kevin Shinick |twitter = @KevinShinick |website = Kevin Shinick |season2 = X }} Kevin Thomas Shinick is an American actor, producer, director, and voice artist, as well as an Emmy and Annie award winning writer who occasionally writes comic books. He played a role as the ACME Time Net Squadron Leader of the PBS series Where in Time Is Carmen Sandiego? and is the head writer and producer of the Cartoon Network animated sketch comedy series Mad. He served as Creative Director of Adult Swim's Robot Chicken, where he was also a writer and voice artist, and won a 2010 Emmy award for writing on the show's "Full-Assed Christmas Special." Early life Shinick was born in the Long Island suburb of Merrick, New York. He attended Sanford H. Calhoun High School and continued onto nearby Hofstra University, where he earned a Bachelor's Degree in both theater and communication. Career A year after graduating college, Shinick received his first big job when legendary actor Tony Randall cast him in his Broadway production of The Seagull opposite Ethan Hawke, Laura Linney, Tyne Daly, Jon Voight, and Tony Roberts. Subsequent Broadway plays followed, including Night Must Fall with Matthew Broderick, The School For Scandal with Tony Randall, The Government Inspector with Lainie Kazan, and the Tony nominated productions of Timon of Athens and Saint Joan. In 1996, Shinick began entertaining television audiences as the host and Squadron Leader of the Emmy award winning television series Where in Time Is Carmen Sandiego?, a popular PBS show which launched him into Teen magazines, onto trading cards, and into his own action figure. In 1998, Shinick appeared in Kenan & Kel as the Bugman on "Attack of The Bugman." In 2002, Shinick served as writer and director for the multi-million dollar production of Spider-Man Live!, a Broadway-style adaptation of the famed comic book hero that played to large venues such as Radio City Music Hall. The show embarked on a 40 city U.S. tour and has the distinction of being the country's first full length live-action stage show based on the Marvel comic book character. In 2004, Shinick wrote, directed, and starred in the feature film, It's About Time, an award winning romantic comedy in which Tony Randall makes his final appearance. Shinick has appeared on numerous television shows and also spent two years as Head Writer for Nickelodeon's On Air Promo division. He has written and performed for shows on E!, Spike TV, VH1, Nickelodeon, and Adult Swim, where he is a writer and voice actor for the Emmy-winning animated sketch show Robot Chicken. The August 31, 2008 episode of Robot Chicken, "Tubba-Bubba's Now Hubba-Hubba" features a "Where in Time" storyline. And in season four, Shinick is credited with being Creative Director in addition to writing. He was nominated for a 2008 Emmy award for his work as a writer on Robot Chicken: Star Wars Episode II, and he won a 2008 Annie Award for the same. In 2010, he won an Emmy award for writing on Robot Chicken's "Full-Assed Christmas Special." In 2010, he created the animated sketch series, MAD, based on the iconic comedy magazine with fellow producer Mark Marek, which premiered on Cartoon Network on September 6, 2010. Shinick is credited as head writer, producer, and one of the voice actors on the show. In 2009, Shinick contributed a story to DC Comics' annual Batman 80-Page Giant issue with artwork by Rafa Garres. The story is entitled, "What Falls Below," and centers around the Batman villain, Mr. Freeze. Shinick followed this up in 2010 with a full-length story entitled "Joker's Asylum II: Clayface."